remus lupin 6 sexual intercourse
by moonylupin17
Summary: continuation of number 5 an dis a serious lemon, if do not like do not read


I Walked back into me and Remus`s dorm thinking that maybe he finally has calmed down a bit, and plus I felt bad for abandoning him earlier today, I told him that him wasn`t going to leave him and I did. "Remus, where are you?" I asked as I opened the door, the room looked deserted. "Ha, got you!" He yelled laughing as he jumped on me. "Ah, ha-ha-ha get off ha-ha." I said laughing as he kissed my neck.

"Not a chance." He said as he got off of me, the point of saying that was for absolute nothing. Ha. "You`re so funny babe." I said as I kissed him on the neck, I heard a groan escape his lips. "Baby, can we please have sex, I want to be inside of you." He said grinding his hips against my thigh. "Babe that`s impossible, you're about to go through your transformation." I said to him. He dropped his hands immediately and started to shake, oh crap, now it begins. "Oww!" Remus shouted as he dropped to the ground, he was shaking so hard. I dropped to the ground to hug him and try to distract him from the pain. After about 10 more seconds he had transformed into a over grown wolf, aw, he`s so cute as a wolf. Remus jumped onto his bed and passed out with me laying beside him.

When I woke up I saw Remus completely stretched out on the bed, I sneaked off and walked a distance away, as soon as I jumped on him, his eye`s shot open and I couldn`t help myself from laughing. "Well I guess I did deserve that I did jump on you yesterday to wake you up, sorry about yesterday." He said blushing and sounding ashamed. "Its okay, who said I didn`t like it?"I said as I crawled up onto him and straddled him, I pressed my lips to his neck and kissed it moving up to his jaw bone. He deepened the kiss my pressing his Penis up against my vagina and started to grind. "Do you want to have sex?" I asked Remus as I grinded back. "I have for a long time, I love you but if you aren't comfortable we don`t have to." He said stopping and looking into my eyes.

"Of course I do Remus!" I said as I pulled away and started to unbutton his shirt. He did the same to me. He bit me in the neck but not to draw blood only for the sexual thrill. I took off his pants and he did the same and then I ripped off his boxers exposing his hard slick cock. It was about ten inches, ow. He ripped off my bra and under wear. I started to massage my breasts and then replaced his hand with his mouth; he was sucking on my tit. I let a moan escape my throat and he got even harder just by the sound of it. After about ten minutes he traveled down to my hips and started to kiss the insides of my thigh. "Oh fuck Remus, stop teasing!" I said begging for him to do whatever he was going to do. "You wish is my command babe." He said grinning.

He shoved his tongue into my vagina and was licking and eating everything his tongue touched; I arched my back and let out a throaty moan. "Oh babe, fuck that feels so good." I basically screamed. He pulled out which left me breathless. I hit him and he fell down, I started to rub the inside of his thighs and kissing a bit below his hip, barely away from his erect penis, he wanted to be sucked badly, he could rupture any second. I started to swirl my tongue over his head and a loud moan escaped his throat. I started going slow but he couldn`t handle that so I started to pick up the pace and he was screaming with pleasure.

"I need to get inside of you and fuck you so hard you`ll never want to stop!" He screamed as he flipped so he was on top of me, he straddled me. The next second he was plunging into me, I let out a gasp of pain. "Sorry babe, It`ll hurt at first." He said apologetically, suddenly a large wave of pleasure over came me and my eyes started to roll into my head. "Oh fuck Remus, fuck me faster and harder and please never stop!" I shouted even though he was right on top of me. He was plunging into me really fast and he was starting to get tired, I flipped so he was at the bottom and started to ride him so hard I thought we were going to wake up the whole school. I felt his huge cock swell and all of his seeds spilled into me and I came at the same time.

He flipped me over and shoved his penis into my but, I screamed out in pain and he was rubbing my breasts, the wave of pain changed into extreme pleasure after a minute. "Oh Remus harder, please harder and faster." I shouted again. "Your pussy`s perfect, it tastes like heaven and it feels like heaven." He said moaning into my head. He came at the same time as I did and he collapsed on me, my body couldn't hold his weight and collapsed with him, we laid their for a few minutes before we both mumbled I love you`s and drifted into sleep.


End file.
